The invention relates generally to vehicle interior seating, and more specifically to a seat track cover for a vehicle seat.
Vehicle seating typically includes a seating adjustment system having a seating track and seat supports. In certain seating configurations, the seat supports are configured to travel along seat track, which is mounted to the floor of the vehicle interior. The seat tracks facilitate movement of the vehicle seat in both a forward and rearward direction along a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. For example, the seat may be moved rearwardly to provide a passenger with more leg room.
Certain seat tracks are constructed from metal or another durable material, and may be secured to the floor of the vehicle by a bolted connection, for example. In certain configurations, the seat tracks have a U-shaped configuration, thereby enabling the seat tracks to receive and capture seat supports. The seat supports, in turn, are configured to support the vehicle seat and to facilitate longitudinal movement of the seat relative seat tracks. Unfortunately, U-shaped seat tracks may enable small objects to become confined within the seat track. For example, items such as pencils/pens, food, small toys, etc, may fall into the seat track. Such items may obstruct the movement of the seat supports within the seat tracks. Furthermore, because the seat tracks are positioned beneath the vehicle seat, access to the tracks may be limited, thereby increasing the difficulty associated with removal of the items. Additionally, the seat tracks are frequently narrow which may cause further difficulty in removing obstructing items.